


The Worth of a Princess' Tears

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fashion and science is all I know. Without it, what good am I but a pretty face?"</p><p>or, alternatively, what happens when you make Evie cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worth of a Princess' Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first of the nine that got finished, so it's being posted first. I created three characters specifically for occasions like this. 
> 
> Amelia, the daughter of Nancy and Edward from Enchanted  
> Larhini, the daughter of Mowgli from The Jungle Book  
> Zahra, the daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin (since I can't remember if they had kids or not).
> 
> Anyway, I don't own Descendants, just the plot of this fic and those aforementioned original characters. Enjoy the fic, alligators.

It was a usual Saturday at Auradon Prep. Most of the student body was either outside lounging on the lawn, in classrooms doing study groups or in their dorms having parties with their friends. Of course, Mal tended to prefer the dark, so she definitely wasn’t going outside. And she usually studied with Evie, so she knew she was ready for classes. And dorm parties weren’t her thing without her three best friends and a few of their other friends too.

So, here she found herself, lounging in her dorm room, sketching out some new graffiti designs and waiting for Evie to come back from her stroll around campus. The blunette had been gone a little over half an hour, so Mal knew she would be returning in a little over twenty minutes. That gave her just enough time to finish up the new sketch she had done. She knew Evie loved it when Mal drew her, so the purplette knew that her girlfriend would love it.

Speaking of…

Mal jumped as Evie stormed into the room, nineteen minutes ahead of schedule. She had just been putting the finishing touches on Evie’s eyebrows in the sketch and so, was jolted out of her zone. Glancing to her girlfriend in confusion, she found tears marring the fair cheeks she adored and her blood immediately began to boil. Anyone who ever made Evie cry always answered to her. If Mal didn’t put those tears there, then bloodshed was certain to ensue. "E, what-?"

"I need you to curse someone!" Evie screamed, her voice cracking with more tears. Mal cocked her head. It was rare that Evie told her to do that, knowing very well that it would have to be a minor curse so that Mal didn’t get kicked back to the Isle.

Still, the fairy decided to at least find out what had made her love upset. "Who?"

"Amelia and Larhini! They said I wasn't... that my style was... that I'm not...! Make them pay, Mal!"

The purple-haired woman stood and looped an arm around her girlfriend's waist, guiding her to the bed. "E, take a few deep breaths, alright? Calm down a little so you can explain."

Evie nodded and sat on the bed. Mal smiled encouragingly, ready to hear the story, but was stunned instead when Evie simply burst into sobs, burying her face in her hands. A great roaring beast immediately lifted in Mal’s stomach, swinging its head in fury at the people who had made the blunette before her cry. Taking deep breaths through her nose, Mal dug her fingernails into her palms, biting her lip against the sting to help her keep calm. Evie needed her. Evie first, retribution later.

Wrapping an arm around the taller woman’s shoulders, Mal pulled the blunette in close and began stroking the navy locks comfortingly, allowing Evie to cry into her jacket. She knew that her girlfriend was going to have a fit when she realized what all this crying would do to her complexion and her makeup, but she didn’t think of that right now. Right now, she simply shushed Evie gently, running her nails through the princess’ hair and sliding a hand up and down her back.

When at last, her tears had subsided a bit, Evie pulled back to look at Mal, sniffing softly. The purplette gave her an encouraging smile and Evie nodded. “I-I was taking a walk around campus, like I said I was. Everything was fine. I was getting the usual stares or glares or smiles or whatever and no one was messing with me. I even saw Doug on the way and we spoke for a bit. He’s really into Jasmine’s daughter, Zahra, so I gave him dating advice.

“But when I neared the classrooms, I found Amelia and Larhini outside of the chemistry room. I tried walking passed them because they seemed to be minding their own business, but then Larhini called out to me and she… she said…”

“It’s alright, Evie, you can tell me.” Mal said softly, continuing to stroke the bright blue hair.

“She told me it must be nice not needing to do anything in class.” Evie sniffed, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks again. “She said all I had to do was blink my eyelashes and smile and everything fell before me. Amelia… Amelia told me that it makes sense… since my style is so crude and unattractive… all I can rely on is my looks.

“They… they said I was too stupid to do well on my own, Mal. And I made these clothes myself! What if I’m losing my touch? There’s only so much to me. Fashion and science is all I know. Without it, what good am I but a pretty face?” And the sobbing was back.

Mal felt like she was going to throw up. Not from being upset, per se. The anger was building inside of her and she could feel the magic beginning to crackle around them. Her fingertips itched to cast something that was definitely _not_ harmless as she slowly pulled Evie closer, monitoring her movements so her magic didn’t suddenly go out of control and hurt her love.

Evie curled against the shorter woman and sobbed into Mal’s jacket once more. Mal refused to let this continue. She had worked too hard getting Evie comfortable with the way she looked for some lackwit princesses to make her feel terrible all over again. Mal knew Evie was terrified that people would go back to seeing her as nothing more than a stupid girl with a pretty smile. For someone to attack that fear directly sent the purplette spiraling into an internal fit of rage.

Taking a fair chin in her hand, Mal gently lifted Evie to look up at her. “Evie, you know they’re lying.” She said.

“I know, but I’m-.”

"You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met, E." Mal told her softly, brushing locks of blue from the sweaty forehead. "No one shines as brightly in a room as you do, whether in fashion or in science. This outfit is one of the best you’ve ever made. It’s somewhat conservative, but also shows off an attractive aspect of you. Your taste has never been more on point. And you’re scoring higher than the rest of us in all of your classes. You have to tutor Jay and you help me study. You’re probably the smartest person in school."

"Really?" Evie perked up higher at this, brown eyes gazing at her girlfriend happily. She loved it when Mal made her feel better. It always lifted her heart to know Mal cared so much for her.

Mal allowed her signature smirk to slide into place. "Naturally! You're the fairest in the land, after all. No one is more beautiful, intelligent or amazing than you." 

"Thanks, Mal." Evie cuddled against her for a few more moments before sighing. All of the crying had worn her out and she really just wanted to sleep.

Mal took notice and patted her love's head. "Hey, why don't you lay down and rest for a few minutes?"

"Okay..." Evie walked to her bed and slipped out of her shoes and jacket, curling under the blankets. Within moments, she was drifting off, a gentle smile curling her lips thanks to Mal’s words.

Mal watched her girlfriend sleep for a few minutes, smiling at the peacefulness that Evie exuded. Then, her expression darkened as she lifted her spellbook and began sifting through it for the proper spell. Striding from the room, she made her way through the halls of Auradon Prep until she found the nuisances she was looking for.

They had no idea that she was coming. Other students felt the dark aura pouring off of her and quickly backed away, watching her fearfully to be sure her wrath wasn’t directed at them. Larhini was snickering about something to Amelia as they strolled through the halls of the art classrooms. Mal stood at the end of the hall and cleared her throat, lifting a wall behind the two women as they turned to her so they couldn’t escape.

Amelia took one look at the glowing green eyes glaring at them and stepped behind Larhini, both of them whimpering in terror as Mal slowly stalked closer. Waving her hand in the direction of the two twits that had upset Evie, Mal chanted, “For what you’ve done, my wrath is absolute, I command you both turn into disgusting newts!”

A bright green light swirled around the two women, who started shrieking for mercy just before they dropped to the ground, slimy and quivering before the fairy. Mal eyed them contemptuously, cocking her head to be sure the spell worked fully. From what she could tell, they were still of their own mind, but definitely newts.

"I may be trying to be good, but there's one thing that always makes me bad." Mal strode closer and glared down at the frightened girls. "Don't you _ever_ make Evie cry again."

Turning on her heel, Mal shut her book and began walking away, dropping the wall. As she was nearing the corner, someone stepped from behind it and she slammed into them. Looking up, she found herself face-to-face with a reproachful Ben. 

"Mal..." he began sternly.

"I don't care what you're going to say!" the purplette growled. "I don't care how good you want me to be, Ben. I'm not just going to sit by idly while someone makes my girlfriend cry! It took _half an hour_ to calm her down! Are you telling me your dad wouldn't go ballistic on someone that upset your mom?"

"I was only going to say that they have to change back within ten minutes or I would have to report it." Ben told her, laying a calming hand on her shoulder. "I know how it feels to be protective of someone, Mal. Sometimes, good or bad, you have to do what you have to do. Just... make sure the spell isn't permanent." 

"It's not." Mal murmured, breathing a sigh of relief. "I made sure that it would lift in five minutes." 

"Alright then. No harm done." Ben lifted his fist and Mal bumped her own against it, a smile playing on her lips.

“Thanks, Ben.”

“No problem.” The new king grinned. “Now go on. Your girl is probably waiting for you.”

Mal nodded and headed back to the dorms, finding Evie stirring from her short nap. Mal hadn’t realized it had taken her so long to hunt down her targets. Brown eyes fluttered open and Evie took in the spellbook in Mal’s hand. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock. “Mal, you didn’t _actually_ curse someone, did you?”

“Only for five minutes.” The purplette shrugged, sitting on the bed beside her girlfriend.

“You could be expelled for that, Mal!” Evie pouted. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Mal took the soft cheeks in her hands and smiled. “It was only something minor, a transformation spell. Besides, no one makes my little princess cry without answering to me.”

Evie blushed at hearing the petname Mal had adopted for her. Back on the Isle, it had been a mockery, but here, now that they were free, Mal loved reminding her that she was still a princess at heart. Slipping her arms around the shorter woman’s shoulders, Evie nuzzled her face into Mal’s neck. “Thank you so much.”

“Hey, the dragon guards the princess, right?” Mal chuckled.

“And you’re the toughest dragon ever.” Evie agreed.

“Why don’t we head over to the boys and see if they can cheer you up more?”

“Okay.” Evie agreed, slipping her shoes on and heading after Mal. A quick glare to any students coming their way had them moving out of the way, parting for Mal’s princess. After all, even if Auradon said Evie no longer had royal status, to Mal, Evie would always be the most important, fairest princess of them all.


End file.
